


midnight bliss - levi ackerman x reader

by chuuyari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, booklet, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyari/pseuds/chuuyari
Summary: ♡ collection of one-shots about our favorite treasure levi ackerman ♡range from fluff to mature
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 54





	1. LATE

Exhaustion racked through your whole body, your eyes barely staying open. A yawn left your pretty dawn-tinted lips as you slowly made your way downstairs to go grab a cup of warm chamomile tea. That was bound to soothe you up and make you fall back into dreamland very shortly. The sound of your footsteps echoed in the narrow hall, the intimidating walls of grey stones encircling you, making everything look quite dull at first glance. However, as you had been living there for a while now, you knew that this place was the complete opposite. Even at those tardive hours, you could hear the sound of laughter and chit chat erupting from downstairs. You knew that even through these dark times, this site was a safe haven for everyone. In the barracks, the lower level consisted of an enormous kitchen, numerous couches, and tables for all the cadets and survey corps members. It was a place of gathering and camaraderie.

Your glance fell on the small group of 5 cadets chatting, a small smile grazed your lips, hugging your nightgown tighter around your small form. It smelled of burning wood, warm drinks, and sweets. A small fire was up in the fireplace, lights dimmed creating that cozy vibe . Upon your arrival, one particular set of emerald eyes noticed your presence, not wasting a second calling your name: "Y\N!" You blinked, instantly recognizing that sweet voice belonging to none other than Eren Jaeger. The man sat there around one of the numerous wooden table, surrounded by Armin, Sasha, Jean, and of course Mikasa. They were all in some more cozy attire, 3dmg gears, and belts off their bodies. You had grown to know them all pretty well, even if you were no cadet, in fact, you were a squad leader yourself. Nevertheless, they loved and admired you both as a person considering your heavenly personality and because of your astounding battle abilities. You were fearless, always putting your life on the line to protect them. You felt warm near your chest area, glad to have friends like them, glad for them to be alive and well. Waving, you went to meet them. Other gazes fell on you, all welcoming you warmly to sit and enjoy their late-night chat. 

You scooted over next to Armin, a small blush erupting on the golden-haired boy cheeks. He always was very fond of you, thinking that you had both the brains and the strength to be an amazing fighter. You had the wings to carry humanity to victory. 

"So Y\N, trouble falling asleep?" Asked Jean, gaze twinkling. He grinned, the clock ticking away, reminding you that it was almost 1 in the morning. You chuckled, letting your cheeks rest on the palm of your hands, " I could ask all of you the same" Eyes widening at your bold response, you giggled at their reactions. They knew full well you had authority over them, and that technically they could be getting in trouble for staying up past the midnight curfew. 

"Oi- I was just kidding--" Jean's hand came to scratch the back of his head sheepishly, before getting smacked by the titan shifter. 

"Jean you dumbass!" 

Your giggles erupted into full laughter, your laugh sounding like music to their ears. You were so soft and delicate, making their heart melt. 

"It's just a joke, I'm glad you're all having fun, this will be our little secret" You shushed, placing your finger on your lips. Jean's cheeks became tinted with a pinkish hue at the embarrassment. Mikasa only smiled, appreciative of your late-night company. Afterward, the conversation picked up, as the cadets all talked about their dreams and goals for the future. You listened closely, eyes twinkling. You smiled, as Armin talked about something called an ocean. It seemed utterly divine, yet so simple. An endless almost infinite amount of water all in the same spot, it sounded dreamlike truly. The tiredness you felt earlier was slowly getting soothed away by their dreams and thoughts acting like a balm to soothe you. Time passed as you were engorged in their conversation, the clock now striking 2 am. Your mind painted scenarios of what all those things Armin mentioned could look like, and what future you imagined to have. The night went on, as dreams started to get replaced by gossips about other cadets. You couldn't help but giggle listening closely. 

"Apparently! I heard from Hange, that, buckle up... *crunch* *crunch* Levi Heicho apparently has a crush on someone!" Shouted Sasha stuffing a piece of bread in her mouth, making the whole sentence distort with food sounds. You blushed, fondling with the hem of your nightgown, as Levi's face appeared in your mind, painting everything in a shade of pink.

"Oh, is that so?" 

At that moment, everyone's heart almost burst out of their chests. All the cadets gulped down, cold sweats running down their foreheads. Sasha's eyes widened tenfold, the piece of bread stuck in her mouth. Everyone turned their gaze to where the voice came from reality also struck as they were way past curfew. A shadow painted itself on the wall, depicting the appearance of none other than Levi. He wore his typical pajama consisting of a tight black shirt hugging his muscles and a pair of loose grey sweatpants. They outlined every curve, of his god shaped legs leaving not much to the imagination. The man leaned against the wooden doorframe, holding his cup of tea. His grey eyes twinkled mischievously, a small smirk plastered on his face at the look of utter petrification on the face of the cadets. He stayed silent, until Eren got up frantically bowing down. "S-Sorry Sir- We didn't mean to wake you up or to talk about your personal li- !" He fumbled an apology, trying his best to not get an awful 50 lapses to run tomorrow as a punishment. 

"Who said your dumbasses of cadets woke me up?" He sneered, taking a sip of his warm beverage. Eyes gazing back and forth between you and Eren being a mess. Leaning nonchalantly against the wall, a hand came to push back his hair, staying silent for a little more torturing their minds. 

You chuckled, looking behind your shoulder to meet his gaze. His eyes twinkled, drinking in the sight of your absolutely gorgeous self. Eyeing everyone, they were all on their tiptoes, brains racking to find a somewhat decent excuse as to why they were up way past the curfew.

You eventually got up to stretch, feeling that your glutes were a bit sore from this sitting. Jean gulped down, eyes locking on the way your nightgown rose as you stretched your arms toward the ceiling. Your plump creamy thighs looked so soft, small battle scars adorning them.

"Oi- Kirschtein where the fuck do you think you're looking?" The captain, spatted venom dripping from his words. The man almost jumped out of his skin, fumbling with his words "N-Nowhere sir"

"Yeah right, keep your disgusting pig eyes to yourself. Maybe 100 lapses would help you keep your goddamn eyes in your damn socket? What do you think cadet? " 

"Y-Yes, sir!" 

You couldn't hold a giggle, the sweet melody escaping your parted lips. Levi was SO obvious, it was crazy. Eren was still bowing until you let your delicate hand fall on his shoulder. He felt as if an electric shock ran through him, your touch letting him know that it would all be okay. 

Bringing the cup of warm tea to his lips, Levi tilted his head to the side, eyes fixated on you. Trying to calm himself down, he let his mind wander to you. He had known you for years, since when you both lived in the underground cities. You had been there for him through it all. You were his rock, his lifeline, his reason to keep going. The reason why he fought so hard was simple. The only things he desired was to make you his and spend every second with you, in a world where you would never have to worry about tomorrow. 

"Everyone to bed" You gently spoke, your voice sounding like a lullaby. Eren stood there in disbelief, were they really getting no punishments? (Except for Jean) You really were a saint. As Levi was about to prove him otherwise, you linked arms with him. A small shiver ran through him, heartbeat quickening, even if he would never dare show it. "Let's go to bed too" purring you waved off goodnight to the five cadets going back upstairs with humanity's strongest soldier. All eye's on you and the captain, you could hear everyone burst in laughter at Jean when you both exited the room. You snickered, giving a slight squeeze to his upper arm, eyeing his cup of tea, trying to deduct what was that sweet aroma. Knowing the man, it most likely was some strong yet delicate black tea that he oh so adored. Levi took notice of the way you studied his cup, chuckling at your childish demeanor. "It's Assam black tea" he replied, almost reading your thoughts, offering you the cup. You gladly complied into taking a small sip. The warm liquid instantly calmed you, making you feel all cozy. You beamed the heat of the beverage warming up your chilly fingers. The walk back upstairs was filled with a comfortable silence, both enjoying each other's company. Levi stayed his stoic self, trying to not get distracted by the way your delicate hand felt wrapped around his bicep. As you both arrived at your private rooms, Levi was about to part when you snuggled closer to him, not wanting him to go yet. It was snowing outside, you could see it from the large windows located at the end of the hallway. The snowflakes covered every housetops, lawns, and streets. The dimmed city lights reflected on the snow, making this scenery seem almost unreal. Levi's grey gaze locked with yours and he swore he could have stayed like that forever.

"Say Levi, earlier, Armin talked about something that's called an ocean..." You whispered, eyes twinkling. "I know we may never see one, but if we ever do... P-Please be by my side, I-I want to see it with you, I want to experience life with you--" your voice was barely above a whisper craking at the end, feeling your eyes tear up. Your fists clenched, praying to whatever god that existed to please let you experience life outside of these horrendous walls with the man you dearly loved. Levi's eyes widened tenfold, the image of you on the brinks of tear, pinching his heart. His rough calloused hand came to softly meet your cheek, thumb rubbing soothing circles. He shushed you, muscular arms bringing you into his embrace. His low deep voice instantly dissipated the worry, burying your face in the crook of his neck. He smelled so heavenly, as usual. A sweet smell of cologne and his favorite soap that instantly always comforted you. Your delicate fingers massaged his scalp tenderly before he spoke in a hushed tone

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure we do Y/N,

now let's go get some rest, it's late" and with that, he opened the door to his room welcoming you in. 

❤


	2. needy

The sun filtered through the long ivory curtains, rays of sunlight venturing inside the room. Wind compelling the milky white drapes to move, the birds chirping outside was slowly stirring you awake. It was your day off today, and you intended on making the most of it, aka lounging in bed all morning (and possibly all day). Your duties as a squad leader were difficult and tiring, so you would have never dared to refuse Erwin's proposition of you taking a day off. Your eyes fluttered open, a small yawn escaping your lips. Strong muscular arms were wrapped around your waist, keeping your small frame pressed tightly against his. Your mind was still hazy from your dreams, snuggling closer to the man behind you. You couldn't quite recall their content, but you knew it was no nightmare. Splashes of colors and flowers were all you could grasp before the memories from it withered away like waves crashing upon the sand. Your glance fell on his left hand, laying nonchalantly by your hip. The gold ring adorning his fourth finger glinted, sunlight reflecting on it. It was quite modest, just a simple gold ring, as your husband had promised to give you something "better" in the future. Nonetheless, you kindly refused, loved the ring as it was. Whether it was flashy or was adorned by precious stones didn't matter to you. A small smile crept unto your lips, being grateful to have such a loving husband by your side. His soft breathing indicating that he was indeed still in dreamland, you felt a sudden urge to see his lovely sleepy face. You slowly turned around making sure not to wake him up, gaze landing on him.

Messy ashy black hair sprawled out on the contrasting the snowy-colored pillow, Levi looked absolutely divine. Eyes closed, mouth slightly opened and cheeks rosy he seemed so serene. It contrasted with his usual nonchalant demeanor, a giggle erupting from your lips. As per usual, the man never bothered putting on a shirt going to bed, leaving his chest exposed, blanket lazily dangling from around his lower waist. Considering the warm weather, you couldn't blame him. Plus, it's not like you would ever get tired of seeing your husband's toned chest or anything related to him for that matter. Your eyes trailed down his chest to the blanket that covered what you possibly craved the most. You would be lying if you said that even after the countless number of times the both of you had sex, you grew tired of it. God, it was the complete opposite. He made you crave him more and more, your lust fueled by everything and anything that he does. You scooted closer, slowly letting the tip of your fingers caress his clavicles, the side of his neck, and his cheeks. You needed attention, feeling your core get warm as lewd memories started twinkling into your mind. A low groan fluttered past his lips before his half-lidded eyes opened locking with yours. You beamed, instantly wrapping your arms around his neck completely squishing yourself against him, legs entangled together. He was warm, radiating heat a soft sigh escaping his lips hugging you back. You stayed like that for a few seconds, feeling like time had stopped relinquishing in his embrace. Your delicate fingers trailing down his bare back, appreciating every muscles and scars they encountered. You pressed your hips against his, earning a low groan from the man. His cock was fully erect, as per every morning he woke up next to your delicious self. The man shuddered, eyes twinkling "Don't tease me, idiot" He muttered, voice hoarse. Member twitching in the confine of his now damp underwear, his onyx gaze swirled with passion. Peppering his face with kisses, you purposely avoided his parted lips. He couldn't hold back a tiny genuine smile "I love you so much Levi" you whispered, finally brushing your lips against his. The man didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss, tongue lavishing every corner of your mouth. Turning you over, he laid on top of you, one arm pinning both of your hands over your head. The more he awoke, the rougher he was. You absolutely loved it, your core feeling warm at his sudden dominance. He ground his hips unto yours, curse spilling from his lips. "Fuck-- you're such a tease-" He muttered, letting his forehead rest on yours. He absolutely adored morning sex, making sure to fuck you hard as you wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of the day. Covering your neck with hickeys was also a must, as even if you two were married, it didn't seem to stop cadets from hitting on you. Breath coming in short puff, he captured your lips once again, one hand coming to push your cream-colored lace panties to the side. Finally breaking the kiss, he leaned down lips now hovering above your dripping core, large hands spreading your legs for him. Taking notice of the way your juice leaked from him just kissing you, he chuckled his ego boosted. You merely blushed, pushing your hips toward him, trying your best to get any kind of friction out of it. Eyes darkening, his nails dug into your flesh, parted lips hovering so close that it was driving you mad. Levi chuckled at your needy state, plating a chaste kiss on your right thigh, 

"Such a needy slut for me arent you brat?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this wasn't supposed to be THAT long I'm-- I GOT SO EMOTIONAL AT THE END I LOVE THIS MAN YALL   
> Reposted from my quotev : fightmeinrhyme


End file.
